


We Can Change

by rhetta



Category: Rules of Engagement (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhetta/pseuds/rhetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russell marries Timmy to keep him in the United States, but is that the only reason?</p><p>Or, how two strange men find solace in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Change

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fiction, besides being my first one EVER, is the first in a series I am planning to continue (if at all possible), with more details to come later.
> 
> I'm not yet sure whether I want to continue this piece, so feedback and/ or Kudos would be much appriciated.
> 
> Finally, this work is unbeta'd, so I apoligize in advance for the (many, many) mistakes I've made.

It had been thirteen days and Timmy hadn't seen his husband since that crazy day at the hospital.

 _Husband_. Now _there_ was a word he wouldn't get used to any time soon.

Russell, Timmy's former boss, was now his husband. Each time his mind accessed the memories of his wedding day, Timmy shuddered slightly and made a pained face.

Had he truly agreed to marry his arch nemesis simply to stay in America? Surely his home country wasn't that bad.

And yet... 

Each nervous glance Timmy had stolen had revealed an equally nervous expression in the blond man's face. Did he truly feel remorse for his shortsightedness? He shook himself mentally.

 _No._ Timmy reassured himself. _You know that Mister Dun- Russell- only proposed to you so that his (arguably soiled) record would remain untarnished._

A warmth spread through Timmy's belly as he tried out the word "proposed" in his mind. It fit nicely, he decided.  
__________________________________________________________________________________

Russell sat leaning back in his chair, smallish feet resting on the edge of his desk. He sighed heavily and scratched at his scraggily chin, moving fingers from each hand to rub at his temples.

 _Boredom,_ he thought to himself, _does not suit me._

"Timmy!" he called to his assistant. "Come entertain me with the story of the time you charmed all those snakes!"

It took Russell only a moment to realise what he had done.

"Right," he muttered. "No more Timmy."

The name sent small chills down Russell's back. Where was his brand new hubby anyway?

Ha, hubby. Russell Dunbar, straightest man ever born (or at least straightest one born looking like a goat), was married to a funny Indian man with a funny accent and a funny way of making him laugh.

 _That's it._ Russell decided, suddenly sitting up ramrod straight and reaching for his phone. _Screw being manly. I want to talk to my husband._

He dialed the long since memorized digits of his former assistant's cell phone number and hit "call" before he could stop himself. After ten agonizingly long seconds, the blond heard a click from the other end.

A hesitant "Hello?" reached Russell's ears and a rebellious spark of hope flashed in him.

"Timmy?" he said, his voice coming out anxious and tired.

Long moments passed in complete silence, and the short man was just about to give up when he heard a small noise from the other end.

"Mister Dunbar?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first published work. Please, if you liked the story and/ or have critiques you'd like to share, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> Also, if you think I should continue this story, please do tell me so. 
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
